RWBY Shanties
by Cardshark92
Summary: A set of RWBY-themed parodies of classic sea shanties, drinking songs, and other lyrics that come to me. To be used as filler from other stories, unless enough people like it for me to make more.
1. Song 1: Atlas Maidens

**Atlas Maidens**

(To be sung to the tune of "Spanish Ladies", very loudly. Especially if sung while hoisting heavy things.)

Farewell and Adieu, all ye fine Atlas maidens;

I bid ye goodbye, though ye caused me such pain;

For I've got me orders to sail on to Mistral;

But rest ye assured, I'll come see you again;

 _We'll rumble and roar as we're wont, bein' sailors,_

 _We'll rant and we'll rave, across every last sea,_

 _'_ _Til at last we drop anchor in another fine harbor_

 _And drink 'till the sunlight shines on you and me._

We're once in the port on this island called Patch, now;

Droppin' off Dust from the mines of ol' Schnee;

But the isle was so peac'ful, the maidens so lovely,

We all said to or'selves "'Would that I'd never leave!"

 _We'll rumble and roar as we're wont, bein' sailors,_

 _We'll rant and we'll rave, across every last sea,_

 _'_ _Til at last we drop anchor in another fine harbor_

 _And drink 'till the sunlight shines on you and me._

In Vacuo last time, I met this fine lassie,

Her fox-Faunus ears soft like fresh-fallen snow,

I would've well loved her, but her heart was another's

Some monkey-eared lad with abs shining bright.

 _We'll rumble and roar as we're wont, bein' sailors,_

 _We'll rant and we'll rave, across every last sea,_

 _'_ _Til at last we drop anchor in another fine harbor_

 _And drink 'till the sunlight shines on you and me._

Around Feb'ry it happened off the great coast of Beacon,

Though sober, we all saw a great spirit take flight

We all doff'd our hats and said 'im a prayer, now,

We wished him safe travels, from mornin' 'til night.

 _We'll rumble and roar as we're wont, bein' sailors,_

 _We'll rant and we'll rave, across every last sea,_

 _'_ _Til at last we drop anchor in another fine harbor_

 _And drink 'till the sunlight shines on you and me._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yeah, this is my big plan. While I have zero talent for music, I do have a bit of a knack in writing decent parody lyrics. Which is what I have done here.

By way of explanation, I first got the idea from writing the uncle of an OC I created for the RWBY fandom. Trigo Cardamom ( _trigo_ being Spanish for wheat) is a cross between a combat instructor and the head enforcer for a prominent crime family in Vacuo, and a pretty bad dude besides. While he fights lesser enemies or armies of mooks, he likes to sing, especially sea shanties and drinking songs. And of course, I needed shanties for him to sing…

Due to personal reasons, I will now be posting some of these songs instead on weeks I can't get the chapter finished in time. Hopefully, that won't happen super often.


	2. Song 2: Drunken Huntsman

**Drunken Huntsman**

(To be sung to the tune of "Drunken Sailor", either in a bright and cheerful "walking pace" [for general piratical needs] or a slower, somber speed [for all the Dishonored fans out there]. Bonus points if the song is sung to troll a hungover associate. Note also that the rhyme scheme works just as well if sung with "drunken Hunt _ress_ ", for all the intoxicated women of Remnant and elsewhere. You know who you are.)

What do you do with a drunken Huntsman?

What do you do with a drunken Huntsman?

What do you do with a drunken Huntsman?

Early in the morning!

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Early in the morning!_

Tie 'em to a Boarbatusk and slap it!

Tie 'em to a Boarbatusk and slap it!

Tie 'em to a Boarbatusk and slap it!

Early in the morning!

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Early in the morning!_

Make em' snort some Dust and dance a polka,

Make em' snort some Dust and dance a polka,

Make em' snort some Dust and dance a polka,

Early in the morning!

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Early in the morning!_

Throw 'em upside-down in a rocket locker!

Throw 'em upside-down in a rocket locker!

Throw 'em upside-down in a rocket locker!

Early in the morning!

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Early in the morning!_

Put 'em on the wings of a flying Bullhead!

Put 'em on the wings of a flying Bullhead!

Put 'em on the wings of a flying Bullhead!

Early in the morning!

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Early in the morning!_

Take 'em off to Beacon and steal a kiss from Goodwitch,

Take 'em off to Beacon and steal a kiss from Goodwitch,

Take 'em off to Beacon and steal a kiss from Goodwitch,

Early in the morning!

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Way, hey! And up she rises!_

 _Early in the morning!_

That's what you do with a drunken Huntsman!

That's what you do with a drunken Huntsman!

That's what you do with a drunken Huntsman!

Early in the morning!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** One of these days, I'll find out what it is Murphy and his laws have against me. I've recently made the decision to go back to school for my master's degree, so this week has mostly consisted of getting my application in order and studying for the GMAT test. I'm almost finished with Chapter 10 of TCS, so this should be the last shanty for a little while.

One of the perks of how this particular song is written, though, is how you only need one line to make up a verse, so long as you repeat it on tune for each repetition. So if you decide to use this basic idea for a few verses of your own (Pirate AU, anyone?), feel free to send me a link.

My original plan was to post my version of "The Parting Glass" this week, but dear **239h4r** wanted "Drunken Sailor", and so "Drunken Sailor" s/he shall receive! I can't promise further requests will always be honored, but this one was already made and begging to be used, so why not?


	3. Song 3: Another Glass

**Another Glass**

 _To be sung to the tune of "The Parting Glass". Ideally, should either be sung at funeral or other sad closing event. But if that doesn't work, then sing it very loudly, slightly off-key, and with more than a few drinks in your system._

Of all the Lien that e'er I had;

I spent it all on Dust, you see;

And all the damage that e'er I dealt;

'Twas in defense of folks like thee.

And whate'er I've done, in the name of plans;

The half of them I can't recall.

So fill for me another glass,

Good night and joy be with you all.

.

Oh, all the comrades with whom I've fought

They were sorry to hear that I was gone.

And all those fair maids that e'er I loved

Wished one more day I'd linger on.

But if the cards should thusly fall

That one of us'd rise not at all;

I'll save for thee another glass,

Good night and peace be with you all.

.

If I had money enough to last

And the peace to stick around awhile,

I met this girl in Beacon's halls

Who stole my heart with but a smile

For her loving heart and kindly eyes

I'd crawl the whole Forever Fall

So save me please another glass

Good night and love be with you all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm still working on "The Clean Sweep", don't worry about that. However, with going back to school, I need some more time to properly write, among other things. I don't want to make any guarantees on anything, but here's another song.

I suppose one could argue that this one is not a sea shanty, but I would counter that it still fits thematically with the previous songs I've made. If you don't like it, feel free to make your own.


	4. Song 4: Runnin' Down To Beacon

**Runnin' Down to Beacon**

 _(To be sung to the tune of "Runnin' Down to Cuba". Also, this song is in the "call and response" format, meaning that the main singer sings the lines in normal font, while the rest of the group sings the parts in italics.)_

Runnin' down to Beacon, with some Dust to sell!

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

Be there by dawn, or we're catchin' hell!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

Oobleck, won't you trim the sails?  
 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

At spinnin' a yarn, that man can't fail!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

Goodwitch runs a tight ol' ship!  
 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

Oum help the man what gives her lip!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

Met me a girl who's ten feet tall!  
 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

Sleeps in the kitchen, with her feet in the hall!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

They say Patch girls are a-mighty fine.  
 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

But Atlas girls, they're just divine!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

Captain loves to kill some Grimm!  
 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

He eats hisself fat, then fights hisself thin!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

I'm lovin' a girl in the Atlas Navy!

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

Sweet like sugar and thicc like gravy!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

Giant Nevermore off the starboard bow!  
 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

Weapons, boys, don't fail me now!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

.

Stuff that cargo, it's time to go!

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

Dear First Mate, she told me so!

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!_

 _(Hey!_

 _Away, me boys, to Beacon!_

 _Runnin' down to Beacon!)_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Once more, life has given me a curveball in regards to my schedule. From now on, I think I will just be posting every other week, until I can get some things in order. Not only am I going back to school in the fall, but I have a summer job before then to get some living money. Which means even less time for writing than I had before.

On the subject of this actual song, there's supposedly an interesting story. As you (should) know by now, sea shanties were often used to synchronize a crew so they could work in sync for tasks like pulling a heavy load or turning a capstan. This shanty, however, was specifically written to voice a complaint that the work being done was too hard or pointless. The first line of the original song was "Runnin' down to Cuba with a load of sugar!" Since Cuba was one of the world's largest sugar producers at the time, sailing to Cuba with sugar didn't make a whole lot of sense, much like whatever order was being protested.

Next post should be the next chapter of "The Clean Sweep", and the post after that will be a secret project I am working on. No new evidence until then, though.


End file.
